slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby
Baby is one of the main antagonists of the animated sequel spinoff, Dragon Ball GT by Toei Animation, continuing from the events of Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama. He is voiced Yusuke Namata in the Japanese version and Joe Remorsa. Character Overview Baby is the grand secret kept under lock and key by the Tuffle scientist, Dr. Myuu as a last resort. Prematurely awakened in the alarming presence of the Saiyans, his mortal enemies, Baby enacts a plot to take over the entire populace of Earth to restore his once decimated race by enslaving them all and his hatred knows no bounds. Appearance In his first appearance, Baby appears very much like his namesake as an infant humanoid featuring purple-tinted skin with visible lined joints and a dark solid visor over his eyes with dark strings and lines on his head. After infecting several people, he transforms into an older, teenage version of himself and his color has changed to a pale blue color, his visor gaining a similar tint. He also becomes fully clothed featuring a dark body suit with a light chestplate, as well as a red vest with yellow highlights, also wearing armlets and grieves with a similar pattern. The purple material on his head becoming similarly colored lines as well. After being expelled from Vegeta, he becomes an adult version of himself wearing the same armor. In all of his forms however, he has a strange large protrusion that droops over his head. Whenever he possessed someone, their eyes gained heavier lines. However, when he possessed Vegeta, his Super Saiyan hair turned to a silvery color and red lines extended from his lower lip and the top of his eyes. However, during his final evolution, not only did he don a larger version of the same outfit Baby wore, but even his hair and facial structure changed to match that of Baby's, to the point of featuring circuitry and visors over his eyes. Personality Baby is first introduced as an infantile creature with very basic understanding and reactionary skills and barely able to form a word. However, after escaping through Dr. Myuu's body, Baby exhibited above average human intelligence with keen focus on tactics. He possesses the same level of arrogance and bravado as many other villains in the series but is also known to act immature, flying into fits of rage or retreating if even one thing doesn't go as he planned. His defining trait was his hatred against the Saiyans, the race who destroyed most of his people during one of their raids. While Baby often states that he intends on restoring his race of Tuffles as his main goal, he seems more than willing to just as easily discard them such as when he bursts out violently from Myuu's body despite his hard work on him. This reaches its zenith when as Baby Vegeta, transforms into a Golden Great Ape and proceeds to indiscriminately wreak havoc on his city and stating to Goku he was doing so on purpose to revel in his newfound power instead of succumbing to the Great Ape's dangerous basic instincts to destroy. Special Abilities Baby possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. On his own, regardless of form, Baby has no real battle ability. He instead relies on his parasitic abilities, entering a person's body through any opening, especially wounds. He relies on his liquid physiology to sneak into a person's body and it seems he has the same durability as Majin Buu as he was able to enter a Super Saiyan powered Kamehameha wave fired by Goten in this state, travel through its trajectory and invade his body. Whenever he takes control of a body, he increases their power and gives them the ability to use ki. All of Baby's hosts use purple colored energy blasts instead of their usual colors. When he infected Vegeta, he was not only able to maintain his Super Saiyan form, but even mutate it. He also gained access to an incredibly powerful attack called Revenge Death Ball, a polar opposite black version of the Spirit Bomb he can form and utilize by drawing from the hatred of those he has infected. The attack was powerful enough to nearly kill Goku and almost send him to another dimension. While he gained access to all of his abilities, attacks and transformation into a Great Ape, he was unable to achieve the new Super Saiyan 4 form as Goku did as he had served as the impurity in Vegeta's body. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anime characters